King Krunch
King Krunch is a Chevy Blazer Monster Truck out of Spring, Texas driven by David Smith. The truck is one of the oldest names in the sport, originally driven by Scott Stephens. King Krunch has been in 7 World Finals and all Monster Jam video games except Battlegrounds. King Krunch was originally apart of Flame Motorsports, but would later go on to be a part of Flame Motorsports. Scott Stephens would be invited to the World Finals in 2000, and David Smith would be invited every year between 2004 and 2010. King Krunch's chassis has also been used for the Fiesta King Krunch body. History * 1983- King Krunch debuts under Scott Stephens. * 1988- King Krunch gets a sponsorship under Auto Value Parts. * 1997- Scott Stephens suffers a massive crash at Charlotte Motor Speedway. Stephens was uninjured, but the truck was totaled. * 2000- Stephens takes part in the first Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas. * 2001- David Smith becomes the owner/driver of King Krunch. * 2001- King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. * 2003- King Krunch is featured in Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal. * 2004- David Smith makes his first World Finals appearance. * 2007- King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008- King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2010- King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, and debuts a Ford body. * 2010- King Kruch compets in Monster Jam World Finals 11 and suffers a night ending crash in racing after losing to Mark McDonald and El Toro Loco. * 2015- The King Krunch chassis is converted to Aaron Basl's N.E.A. Police for the #MoreMonsterJam tour. * 2016- A brand new King Krunch is debuted by David Smith on the Fox Sports 1 Series (2016). In Indianapolis an old school body is debuted, with slight design changes made over the next two months. Gallery 12742676_966065546762562_1677168808426521508_n.jpg|2016 concept art Syrcking216a6.jpg|With the current 2001 GMC Body 12642583 904595936314375 4527447062264803761 n.jpg|On the 1984 Chevy Blazer body IMG_3829.JPG|King Krunch in early 2016 4465f6c2-6c37-4933-9f66-ddda0e35e938.jpg|King Krunch in 2014 KingKrunch14 05.jpg|King Krunch 2014-2015 Kingkrunch2103.jpg|King Krunch 2013 KK.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2013 kingkr214a0.jpg|King Krunch 2012 IMlololoG 0032.JPG|King Krunch on the new chassis F4fe81ad-c6d9-4c93-906b-0251ea38a8bc.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2012 Dhkkr211a.jpg|Light Blue King Krunch circa 2011 A959d8a1-367b-4103-9053-df66ca7bb40c.jpg|King Krunch running a ford body in 2010 kingkrunch.jpg 10hahaha6.jpg|Checkered King Krunch circa 2008 0e39e0d1-c7c6-474d-9a9c-767de1b7394a.jpg|King Krunch in 2010 258337db-bd78-42e5-9d86-ed019114711e.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2010 FiestaKK.png|Fiesta King Krunch 2007 press_release_2012_08_20_b.jpg|King Krunch on a Obsessed body and chassis. 172zhc.So.76.jpg|Ditto 8ac3c206-2513-4b7c-8287-4b518c75ffe9.jpg|King Krunch 2007 7459bce4-c768-4a3b-8ec9-a3884c306465.jpg|King Krunch 2006-2007 Motkkr204a.jpg|King Krunch 2005-2006 Vwf544.jpg|King Krunch's body for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 Kkr7203a.jpg|2004 body on the old chassis Kinjuras1a.jpg|King Krunch 2004 Kk134b.jpg|King Krunch 2003 KK02.png|King Krunch in 2002 Kkrnv206a3.jpg|2001 GMC King Krunch Red white blue.jpg|Ford King Krunch in 2000 IMG 1910.PNG|King Krunch in 1999 on a dodge body 13707534 1769962523217339 1447734583908305370 n.jpg Kingkr5215a.jpg|King Krunch 1998-2001 13339553_1182872725098573_4798389360231275773_n.jpg Kingkrunch13.jpg|King Krunch in 1997 220.jpg Kkfrd208a.jpg Kingkrunch8.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1994 IMG 4125.JPG|AUto Value King Krunch on the newer chassis Kingkrunch1.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1991 Williams-KingKrunch.jpg|King Krunch in 1987 12744624 10153636830718197 9066665271472534247 n.jpg Kingkrunch2.jpg|Original King Krunch 240.jpg|Vintage King Krunch Hot Wheels toy prototype KingKrunchFull.jpg|King Krunch's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. d5676cbc-ce84-4a17-8567-90a671210379.jpg|2015 King Krunch Hot Wheels prototype on The Patriot's prototype image. kingkr3215a0.jpg kkrch211a2.jpg kks10207a.jpg kkrn206a1.jpg kingkr1215a1.jpg kkrch211a1.jpg Monster01.jpg * Category:Trucks Category:Flame Motorsports Category:Obsession Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks